The War Of The Spiral
by modeluchosen1
Summary: *STORY BEING REDONE* 6 months after teh skylark crashes,2 knights whom just made their way to haven find out their brother had gone missing 2 months ago looking for them. The knights go lookling for their borther,all while a war is going on.. gremlins are deveoping thier ultimute weapon,the beast are planning to march into haven,and the undead are massing.


**Whoever was reading my original draft of the story and liked it, I'm sorry, but I wasn't getting ANY ocs and I really wasn't getting any ideas for what happened I am re-imagining this entire story, still using the characters and using members from my guild, Origen end. Anyway,I still hope you enjoy.**

**Spiral knights is property of three rings and sega.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Prolog

"And then I said: MURD her? I don't even know her!" said Haventhelord (**A/N **_**for now, lets call him H.L**_)

"Where the hell do you come up with these dumb "her" jokes?" Haventheknight said (_**A/N we can call him Haven for know)**_

The three brothers were sitting in their quarters, waiting around for their next orders on their way home. The sight from their heavily-reinforced windows was amazing, with sights of the unknown universes sun and a few planets. H.L and Haven were sitting at a table, while HavenWarrior (_**Leeets call him H.W for now. DEJUI VU.)**_ was sitting at the top of their 3-bunker,reading the book of swords,a book that one of their guild leaders, yellowglow, had written. Suddenly havens headset was beeping. H.W looked up for a second and H.L stopped cracking jokes.

"Feron? Yes… I'll go there."

"sorry guys, duty calls."

Haven clicked the button to open the door and he ran out, heading towards ferons office chambers. Their leader wasn't there, but feron was in command of the Skylark. This had to be serious. As he ran into his office, he stood attention.

"Reporting sir." Haven said

"Haven, we have reason to believe that this morning, a unknown ship arrived in the locked ports. Feron said. "And why do you need me, sir?"

"A unknown force keeps us from accessing that section of the bays. In addition, about 150 E-class sprites have vanished."  
"so someone is stealing sprites? That hardly seems important enough for me, sir. No offence."

"Yes, but.. you remember the hell knights, do you not? And..their unique energy signature?"

At the mention of the dark hell knights, fearsome knights from hell, haven became stiff.

"Y-yes."

"Well..."Feron said, turning around to face the windows, staring into space. "We have been detecting unimaginably strong traces of their energy sources from wherever the sprites have gone missing.."

"A HELLKNIGHT. On the skylark!" Haven yelled. "HOW!"

"We do not know. But I want you to be ready at any time to take on any hell knights tha-"Feron was interrupted from a beeping noise from a computer. Feron ran other, and pushed a few buttons making a map appear. A large red dot was slowly moving around the generator and a red dot was exiting from the locked bay.

"FUCK!" Feron said. The lights flickered. "Haven. TO THE GENERATOR! Now!" Feron yelled.

"Yes sir."

Haven began to run down the hallways. He shoved the doors open leading to the generator, and run down the stairs as quickly as he could. The closer he got to the generator, instead of getting warmer it was getting colder. To his surprise, instead of a fiery body with purple-red glowing armor hacking at the generator, He saw bright purple and black armor and a humanoid being typing at the computer.

"HALT AND IDENTIFY YOUSLF!" haven yelled, drawing his blaster and pointing it at the knight.

"Haven haven haven… TSK tsk tsk… you should recognize me by now!" said the knight, turning around.

Despite the fact that havens face wasn't visable,He turned milk white and started shaking.

"_D-_Damian…." Haven said, still pointing his now shaking gun at the red-purple eyed knight. Fire leaped around Damien's feet. Both of the knights had a shield on their left arms, and they stared at each other, not making a move.

"I thought you were stuck on daichi!" he said. He had hoped he'd never see that knight again.

"Well, shows what you know..," the hell knight said.

"What are you doing!"

"I thought that would be obvious. I'm making the skylark crash!" The knight said with a insane laugh.

"You fool! You'll go down with it!" Haven said.

The generator started to shake and smoke.

"You think I don't know that? Even if I go down with this ship, I'll take my revenge on this damn order!"

A section of the generator caught on fire, and haven fired at Damien. Damien jumped over the blade, and the control panel exploded. Sparks were now rapidly coming from the generator. Damien drew a long sword with a purple eye at the hilt and a blade that looked like It were made of shadow. Haven drew a long sword with a blue eye at the hilt and a blade made of light. Damien charged at haven, and blocked a sword stroke with his shield. Haven tried to stab Damien, but the blade was block and twisted away from Damien's chest.

The generator was becoming highly unstable.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Damien was laughing. "ITS TO LATE! The generator will explode now,nomatter what!"

Alarms started blaring and Ferons voice came over the ship

"knights, this is not a drill, I repeat, not a drill! The ship is going to explode! Report to the escape pods IMEADIATLY!"Damien's laughing increased in volume and frequency, and haven stabbed him. Both blades melted into light and shadow. Damien dropped off the catwalk they were battling on directly into the generator.

Haven started to run to the escape pods

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.—

H.W and H.L were in a escape pod. There were crio-stasis chamber.

"Are you sure we should get into those?"

"yes. We have no idea how long we'll be in deep space!"

"fine"

H.W and H.L got into the crio stasis chamber as they got launched towards an unknown planet.

And as they slowly lost conscience, Haventhelord couldn't help but think:" I hope you got out haven."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Well,I hope you guys enjoyed! I worked hard to try and remake this story,so I hope you remake it,and im working on chapter and 2 things:**

**I purposefully made it so there's lots of things to be revealed in the story much later**

**2. I put in 2 Easter eggs! Try to find them**


End file.
